matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Logistics (Episode 7.1)
Logistics was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 7.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: The General has finally decided to take time out of his busy schedule to investigate our generous offer of assistance in transporting his soldiers. A two-way holographic broadcast is being arranged . You'll be part of the conference call, along with Malphas and the Effectuator. Just be quiet and try not to interrupt. Operator: That's the place. The General is due to appear via holographic projection any minute now.I guess he's chillin' at his base in the Real or something. Malphas: Ah, operative. The General should be joining us momentarily via remote broadcast. I can't answer for the Effectuator. If all goes according to plan, you will be assisting the Effectuator by activating terminals through which the General's men arrive in the Matrix. Operator: Oh, great, there's the tourist. The Effectuator: Sweet! I'm not late! So yeah, this should be a piece of Merv cake. I just need the General to give me the location of his data feed, and then you'll activate the receiving terminal, and zip! We'll have those commandos here safe and sound. Holographic Projection: Salutations. I understand you are ready to commence our trial run. My men are standing by for transport. You'll have the network address shortly. I expect this exercise to go smoothly, gentlemen. Operator: Sounds like it's up to us to get this thing off the ground, as usual. Let's get to it. Flood should have the coordinates of the transport terminal for us in a sec. The Effectuator: Then it's time to... rock and roll! Malphas: You may proceed, operative. Flood will have your instructions. Holographic Projection: Your controller will know how to contact me, should any unexpected situations arise. The Effectuator: What'd I miss? Flood: You'll find the terminal at the indicated location, operative. Think you can manage to throw the switch all by yourself. Operator: The computer should be in there. You just have to-- Uh-oh! Those aren't our programs... I think the Machines are onto us, {redpill_name}. You're gonna have to secure that terminal, then get the heck out. Operator: Well, that's secured now, anyway. Flood better have a backup plan. Flood: Are you sure the line's secure, operative? The machines have spies everywhere these days. Why, I wouldn't be at all surprised if one of your crew members was reporting your underwear size to Agent Gray right now. We're going to try this again. Try not to let anyone follow you, hmm? Operator: Seems fair to me, as long as they tell us what Pace's size is... Oh yeah, I just went there... This spot looks clear so far. Terminal is up and running. Operator: We have commandos. Hey, better check with that one in there with you, and see if they're all set. to Commando (Elite Commando? ) Operator: Guess they're good to go. I like that--low maintenance. Flood: Yes, well done, operative--it's nice to know you can type. I suppose you'll be wanting to go over the results with the brains trust. Operator: You're right on time; the General's projection just popped in. Holographic Projection: That was satisfactory. I believe we can do business. I'll be meeting with your employer at pour mutual convenience. Holographic Projection: What's your name, soldier? You handled those Machines well. Malphas: And thus we become the General's new method of transportation. Soon it will be his turn to fulfill his side of the bargain. The Merovingian will no doubt be pleased. Operator: Gee, look who showed up. And here things were going so well. Malphas: I believe you will find the General's soldiers very adept at following simple commands. The Effectuator: Sweet! I'm not late! Oh... Eh... Well, so he liked it, did he? Yep, I figured he would. Let's just see the Machines try to shut down *my* network, hm? Heh. The Effectuator: It's hard being this good...but I manage somehow. Flood: So the soldier fancies himself a business man. I have a feeling this is going to be...profitable. completed NPCs *'Blood Noble:' The General's taste in clothing is...curious. *'Blood Noble:' Humans like to say that "life is cheap," but the Merovingian's profits suggest otherwise. *'Blood Noble:' They say the Guardian has fished himself out of the river. That would be...unfortunate. *Commando *Elite Commando: (...) objective. If they are to survive the outside of the system, they will have to become more...flexible. Mobs *Tactical Security: Intruder alert! *Tactical Security: Intruder alert! *Tactical Security: Intruder alert! *Tactical Security: You are under arrest! Do not resist! * Computers Computer: > dnld ********:*********@************** Establishing connection... Verify net ident... Downloading... // Transmission Log End *Episode 7.1" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 7.1) Category:Episode 7.1 Missions